U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,241 has already disclosed an electrode for a high-pressure discharge lamp in which an emitter is inserted into a cavity at the head of the electrode. In this arrangement, the pellet which contains the emitter is protected from direct arc attachment by being inserted to a suitable depth.